Ron, Love and the dark one's
by lina7
Summary: The Dark lord returns to Hogwarts...But harry is not his first target. It's Ron who he is after
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
  
The summer holidays had flew by and it already was the first  
  
day of September. It was a sunny and bright day, and  
  
Harry had to sit in a train for hours. But he didn't mind.  
  
After all this gave him a chance to catch up with his best  
  
friends. Hermione and Ron. He hadn't seen them around or  
  
contacted them since they day they had met in Diagon  
  
Alley to buy their school supplies.  
  
Harry went into kings cross station, pushed it trolley  
  
along and for the first time. He was early. Through the  
  
barrier between platform 9 and 10 and onto 9 3/4. This no  
  
longer was a shock to Harry. It was such a natural thing to  
  
him.  
  
Hermione, Ron or Ginny was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Harry looked up at the clock. He was 10 minutes early. He  
  
loaded his belongings onto the train and got on. Waiting for  
  
the others.  
  
He searched his pockets and took out a little  
  
wooden box. He opened it and inside were little bits of  
  
wood and a photo of Cho Chang. He took out the photo and  
  
put it in his pocket. At that moment Ron walked in.  
  
Harry looked up at Ron. Who seemed at least 2 or 3  
  
inches taller.  
  
"Heya Harry" He said sitting down next to him. He looked  
  
inside the box. "What is that?"  
  
"Only what remains of Seamus...Bits from his wand."  
  
Harry replied putting the box away.  
  
Hermione had arrived at the platform. Harry and  
  
Ron looked out at the window at the moment she had  
  
arrived. Ron rushed out and Harry watched him helping  
  
Hermione with putting her belongings onto the train. Ron  
  
walked into the compartment. But this time with Hermione,  
  
and was now sitting opposite Harry with Hermione.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ron said as he searched for  
  
something in his pocket. He took out a little pouch, then  
  
pulled out what was inside. It was a necklace, a silver  
  
necklace. It was glistening in the sunlight. On it, was a  
  
locket. "For you!" Ron said putting it around Hermione's  
  
neck.  
  
Hermione smiled then opened the locket and  
  
inside was a picture of Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley  
  
couple of days ago.  
  
"Thank you Ron! I love it!" Hermione said and hugged  
  
him.  
  
Harry glared at them and the shining silver  
  
necklace around Hermione's neck.  
  
"You two make me laugh!" Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione ignored what Harry said.  
  
"Hermione. I thought you were prefect..." Ron said  
  
"Oh yes. Better get going." She said then in a hurry she  
  
left the compartment in search for the one with prefects.  
  
"Ron, where did you get the money? That looked pure  
  
silver to me.." Harry asked when it seemed safe. Hermione  
  
out of sight.  
  
"I'll do anything for the best girl in the world." He replied.  
  
So their conversation continued as their journey  
  
on the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. Looking ahead at the  
  
new year in front of them. They arrived at Hogwarts at  
  
sunset. Ron and Harry got off and then waved to Hagrid  
  
before making their journey to the Great hall.  
  
They walked through the same old doors of the  
  
Great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Waiting for  
  
the sorting ceremony to begin. Some girls sitting near by  
  
Hermione started to take interest in her necklace.  
  
Soon the doors flung open and a row of 40  
  
students walked through the doors of the Great hall and  
  
down the middle of the hall. Trailing behind Professor  
  
Mcgonagoll. Looking around at the enchanted ceiling, the  
  
size of the Great hall, the ghosts and the floating candles.  
  
All the first years lined up along the front of the Great hall.  
  
"I remember when I was up there" Ron said.  
  
"Yep. Like it was yesterday..." Hermione added  
  
Harry was lost in thoughts either that he was  
  
staring at Cho Chang on the Ravenclaw table. Harry had  
  
been regretting telling her, he liked her. Now she was  
  
avoiding him.  
  
Sudden silence fell upon the Great hall as the  
  
sorting ceremony took place. Professor Mcgonagoll unrolled  
  
the long scroll in her hand, the sorting hat on the other.  
  
Ready to place on someone's head. Harry, too  
  
remembered his first day. Especially the sorting.  
  
"Elizabeth Allen" Professor Mcgonagoll called, a small  
  
girl stepped up to her and nervously sat down on the stool.  
  
"Hmm. Ahh. No..." The sorting hat hesitated. Harry  
  
had a flash back of his own sorting. How the sorting hat  
  
hesitated to put him in slytherin or  
  
Gryffindor. "Mmm...HUFFLPUFF!" The sorting hat cried out.  
  
There was a cheer from the Hufflepuff table as the  
  
girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Madeline Bens." Professor called out again. She was a  
  
girl, who looked like she would get along with Malfoy. Very  
  
well. Also like Malfoy the sorting hat cried out the house  
  
Slytherin when the hat had hardly touched her head.  
  
"All the girls are being sorted into the other houses!  
  
Ahh! The torture!" Complained a 4th year boy in Gryffindor.  
  
One by one it continued. When every first year had  
  
been sorted and settle down Professor Dumbledore stood  
  
up to speak.  
  
"Welcome back, and welcome to the first years. I have  
  
been reminded yet again to tell you that NO student has the  
  
right to enter the dark forest," He said. Everyone was  
  
eagerly waiting for the feast to begin. Dumbledore  
  
continued to speak. "Before I let the feast begin. I have  
  
one more notice. Due to the tragic event last year.  
  
Gryffindors has lost a friend. A member of their house. Mr  
  
Seamus Finnergan. I would like to inform you all, especially  
  
6th year Gryffindors. That we have a replacement student.  
  
She will be arriving shortly."  
  
The students in Gryffindor started to mumble.  
  
"And now! Let the feast begin!" He said and the plates  
  
began to be filled with food.  
  
"It will never be the same without Seamus." Hermione said.  
  
The 4th year shouted out with joy.  
  
"It's a She!!"  
  
Everyone on the Gryffindor table laughed. Suddenly  
  
the doors of the Great hall swung open and there stood a  
  
girl. Everyone turned round to look at the girl.  
  
"Sorry, I am late!" She said. She had a slim, tall figure,  
  
long wavy brown hair. She looked a bit like Hermione. But  
  
a lot more pretty and attractive than Hermione. She walked  
  
in and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leah. Leah Leddir. " She said smiling at Ron.  
  
Ron froze up. Hermione glared at Ron, then said.  
  
"That's Ron. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Gryffindor prefect and the person sitting opposite you is..."  
  
"I know who he is! You are Harry! Harry Potter!" Leah  
  
said with excitement.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said, who was also staring at  
  
Ron strangely. "Unusual surname."  
  
"I know. It's not my dad's real surname. But he won't  
  
tell me." She said. She stared at Harry with her big brown eyes.  
  
"Ow." Harry said, rubbing his forehead. His scar.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's alright." Harry replied.  
  
"You better be. I wave to go and sort ouf the first years.  
  
See you all later." She said and then ran off out of the great hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
So Hermione disappeared to sort out the first years. Harry and Ron(who was still silent) led Leah to the Gryffindor Common room. They stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat lady.  
  
"This is the entrance to our common room" Harry said  
  
Leah looked confused. Then the Fat lady moved. She jumped back.  
  
"Password?" The Fat lady asked. Leah looked at Harry. Confused.  
  
"Truffles" Harry said. The portrait swung open and they walked into the common room. No one was in there. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired. So. Night!" Harry said and then disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Ron wads sitting by the fire, Leah sat by him.  
  
"Are you always this quiet?" She asked. He remained silent and as constantly looking at the door. Obviously he was waiting for Hermione's arrival.  
  
"No." He finally spoke after remaining silent for an hour or so. "Sorry. I'm Ron weasley by the way"  
  
"I know. She said. Laughing.  
  
They got caught up in a conversation but Ron continued to look at the foor and his watch. Hermione walked in. Ron smiled. Hermione smiled back. She sat on a chair next to them.  
  
"Why are you so late?" Leah asked.  
  
"First years. Nightmare!" Hermione replied. Ron sat on teh arm of the chair Hermione was sitting on. Putting his arms around her.  
  
"Bad first years. Bad!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I don't remember being like that." Hermione said. Both girls burst out laughing.  
  
"I wil leave my girl and her new friend alone." Ron said. "Night Leah, night Hermione" Then he kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him. Trying hard not to blush. Ron, like Harry soon disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione!" Leah said to her.  
  
"What?" Hermione answered.  
  
"You are blushing!" Leah said.  
  
They continued to talk until Hermione went to her dormitory, Leah stayed by the fire.  
  
Hermione sat by the window, and took out the silver locket she was give by Ron. She opened it and she stared at it for a while. Then she fell asleep. Leah sat by the fire all night. Her eyes were filled with tears. But she decided not to cry. So the 4 of them gathered at breakfast. Hermione next to Ron. Hermione on the other side and Leah opposite Harry.  
  
"So what's our first lesson?" Leah asked Hermione who was already planning out her homework timetable.  
  
"Double flying with Ravenclaws." She replied.  
  
They continued to talk while Ron and Harry had a conversation themselves.  
  
"Why were you so quiet yesterday?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was shocked how much Leah and Hermione looked alike" Ron lied.  
  
"Sure..." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Shut it Harry. You know how much I like Hermione. I love the girl" Ron said.  
  
"Yeh. I know..." Harry said "But I never seen you like that before"  
  
Flying lesson was a real snooze. Madam Hooch spent the whole lesson lecturing them about the history of brooms. Divination was always boring butLeah and Hermione seemed to love it. Acient Runes. Well history was always boring. Unless you are Hermione that is.  
  
After dinner all four of them gathered around the fire in the common room doing homework.  
  
"Hey! Hermione I heard there are going tobe some shooting stars tomorrow. Want to so see it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not" Hermione replied.  
  
"It's 2am tomorrow night. You can get a clear view by the lake apparently. You will hardly be able to see it here." He said.  
  
" It would be breaking rules. But I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with you" Hermione said. Smiling.  
  
Harry found this relationship very interesting and amusing. As ron used to have a real problem with Hermione and same with Hermione. The famous Wingardium Leviosa incident.  
  
Ginny came to join them. Ginny saw the silver chain of Hermione's necklace. Shining in the light created by the fire.  
  
"Hermione, is that a necklace you are wearing? Can I see it please?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
Hermione took it off and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"I don't see why not" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny took the necklace and examined it for a while then said.  
  
"This is pure silver! who gave it to you?"  
  
Hermione remained silent. Ginny opened the locket. She dropped it as she saw the picture inside it. Leah picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Ron? You and Ron? How did he get this? It can't be pure silver! It just can't be true!" Ginny said. Horrified.  
  
Ron took the necklace from Leah's hand and put it around Hermione's neck.  
  
"It's true Ginny. Believe it or not." Hermione said.  
  
The day after flew by. Hermione and Ron sneaked out into the Hogwarts Grounds to watch the shooting stars.  
  
"Ooh there goes one!" Ron sad.  
  
"Wow this is amazing. I haven't seen anything like this in my life! Thanks Ron.." Hermione said and hugged him. It was getting cold. Ron kept her close in his arms. Checking the time and watching out for teachers. No one else seemed to be out. Just Ron and Hermione.  
  
They retuned to their common room around 3. They sat by the fire. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and fell asleep. When Leah came into the common room in the morning she saw Hermione and Ron asleep by the fire place... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Hermione woke up and she saw Leah.  
  
"Been here all night?" Leah asked.  
  
"I guess" Hermione said breaking away from Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeh, you two went to see the shooting stars!" Leah said.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said smiling. "It was great. You should have come too."  
  
"Not a place for me" Leah said.  
  
"So glad it's a Saturday. I am so tired" Hermione said, "We were up 'til 3 at least"  
  
"3?" Leah said, in a shock.  
  
Harry appeared from the staircase. Ron woke up as Leah and Hermione said morning to Harry. Ron who looked ever so tired looked around the common room. Hermione looked round and saw that Ron was awake.  
  
"Alright Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeh. You?" He replied  
  
"Couldn't be better," She said  
  
"Anyone thinking of going down to breakfast?" Leah said trying to break up Ron and Hermione's conversation.  
  
Everyone of them looked around and nodded. So they made their way to the Great hall for breakfast. Leah seemed to be in a rush. She didn't talk at all during breakfast and she gave a note to Ron. Told him to read it later then she was gone.  
  
Ron looked puzzled and decided to read it later. Even with Hermione begging him to do so. Harry went to see Hagrid while Ron and Hermione did their homework in the Library.  
  
As Harry walked to Hagrid's hut. He saw Leah in a cloak running into the forest. For a moment he did not realize it was her. He stopped when he saw her stop. He watched her. Hidden behind a tree.  
  
She took out what looked like a crystal ball. She walked into the forest, a little deeper then she stopped when the ball flashed. Like a bolt of lightning. A flash of light entered the ball. Harry looked at it strangely and curious.  
  
Suddenly there was a voice. It sounded familiar to Harry. It was... It was Voldemort...  
  
It couldn't be, her told himself. He continued to watch.  
  
"Ah. Leah. My daughter. Leah Leddir? Where did you get that surname from. Be proud to be what you are my girl. You are a Riddle Leah."  
  
Harry gasped. His scar started ot hurt.  
  
"What about the boy?" The dark lord questioned her.  
  
"I'm on working on it father. I need to sort out his friend first." She said.  
  
It didn't make any sense to Harry.  
  
" I sense someone nearby..."  
  
Harry gasped yet again and remained silent.  
  
"I think you better go." Voldemort's voice continued.  
  
"I hope to meet you again. Soon." Leah said.  
  
Harry rushed out of the dark forest as quick as he could. He had to warn the others. He ran down the corridors.  
  
"Mr Potter. Why are you in such a hurry?" He was stopped by Snape.  
  
"Well, I...erm.." Harry hesitated as he tried to figure out an excuse.  
  
"Never mind. If you are up to something its doing bad for Gryffindor." Snape said and walked off to the dungeons.  
  
Harry continued to make his way to the library. He walked in and looked around the library, before he turned round and ran out of the library.  
  
He ran once again down the corridors of Hogwarts. He reached the potrait of the Fat lady when Ron walked out of it.  
  
"Hey! Harry where have you been all day?" Ron asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Leah. She...Hang on. Where are you going?" Harry replied.  
  
"The dark forest. Well the entrance of it. Leah wanted to see me there. Alone. For some reason" Ron said.  
  
"No, You can't go alone! You mustn't!" Harry said. "She's probably going to kill you!"  
  
"Don't' be such an idiot. Just say you are jealous." Ron said and walked off. Harry walked into the common room. Hermione was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. Doing her favorite hobby. Reading.  
  
"How can you be here? READING!" He shouted at her.  
  
"Simple. You open a book and read. Heard of it?" Hermione replied.  
  
Harry didn't bother to explain. He just went up to the dormitories. 


End file.
